Dr. Ivo Robotnik (AoStH)
This article is about the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog villain - for the mainstream Robotnik please visit Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Dr. Ivo Robotnik is the main antagonist of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''. While he is nowhere near as dangerous as his many other counterparts he has made up for it with his melodramatic flair and absolute refusal to give up despite his numerous failings. He was also quite possibly one of the most insane Robotnik's that ever graced the screen and has become both loved and hated by both fans and non-fans alike (as well as the centre of a slew of internet memes). One such meme is PINGAS, derived from his line: "Snoo'ping as''' usual, I see?!" He is also extremely extravagant in personality, having gone as far as creating a giant golden statue of himself that takes pride and place right outside his main stronghold. History Dr. Ivo Robotnik is portrayed as a mad scientist and supervillain who has terrorised Mobius for years and although powerful enough to hold his own fortress (complete with a large gold statue of himself outside) he never amassed the power of any of his other versions, however he was just as persistant - if not moreso - and had a true love of villainy. He was also the only version of Robotnik to reach super forms, such as Super Robotnik and Supreme High Robotnik. Dr. Ivo Robotnik was also a genius despite his often idiotic behavior and created many hench-bots to aid him in his schemes to either take over Mobius, destroy Sonic or generally cause trouble - the most well-known of these hench-bot would be the trio of Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts - who served their master loyally but were often in the firing line of his wrath should things go wrong. Indeed this was one of Robotnik's major weaknesses in the series, he was extremely arrogant and almost always placed the blame for any failure on his underlings, he also despised anything nice and was very likely insane (for example he took pride in being called "ghastly" "fiendish" or "generally unpleasant"). Dr. Robotnik also had an equally insane mother who went by the name of Mama Robotnik, she was often cruel to her son and may very well of been the reason he turned to villainy in the first place as she was criminally insane and hated anything normal or pleasant (she also considered her son a complete failure despite his many attempts to please her). Mean Bean Machine While most games feature a different version of Dr. Robotnik, the only game to ever have this particular incarnation of Eggman to appear in was Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. He serves as the the main antagonist and the final boss of the game with his own music (every other opponent has the same music). He is also the only character to have his own voice in the game: Laughing when he wins and yelling when he loses. Theme Music Category:Mad Scientist Category:Supervillains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Time-Travellers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Living Villains Category:In love villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Internet Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Hegemony Category:Male Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Dictator Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Humans Category:Brutes Category:Abusers